This disclosure relates to security provisioning.
The prevalence and accessibility of computer networks requires security measures to protect valuable information. An enterprise that implements the security system can require a user to be authenticated and authorized before using the network. The authentication and authorization checks in the security system are prone to processing inefficiencies and can require many resources within the enterprise to maintain the systems. For example, the security system may require multiple analysis of the request to determine if the user that submitted the request is authenticated and authorized.
Additionally, the authentication and authorization data that maintains the state of the user can be subject to replay attacks by unauthorized users. For example, an unauthorized user can attempt to generate fraudulent authorization or authentication data. Other unauthorized users can attempt to improperly obtain authentication and authorization data that is directed to a valid user through theft.